We Are Always Glued Together
by YuriChan220
Summary: The World is safe from evil once and for all. The Sailor Senshi can now live their normal lives again. That being said, Usagi and her team grew up as girlfriends and now wives. Yuri. Don't like, don't read.


**We Are Always Glued Together**

 **Pairing: Usagi x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I'm back with another Sailor moon story~! This takes place where the world is saved and everyone's grown up. Honestly, I was debating on whether or not to keep them being the Sailor Senshi or just have them living a normal life. And…I chose them living a normal life. So…yeah. Ehehe~!**

 **Please enjoy. Don't like, don't read.**

Finally, everything is back to normal. No more evil approaching, no more fighting crime and all the other exhausting journeys Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi have to go through. Now they can live a happy, normal life and do what they want to do. Time flew by quickly…for Usagi at least. When they finally vanquished evil once and for all, they were already starting high school. And during that time, Usagi found that she admires her favorite Inner Senshi team more and more. More than Mamoru at the least. One time she took a look at him and didn't feel anything in her heart anymore. She immediately knew the reason why. After spending quality time with her team, fighting evil, studying together, traveling to various places and sometimes sleeping together, Usagi fell in love with each of her teammates: Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. And for her, it's not that bad. Being in love with the girls that helped her as she helped them has warmed her heart more and more. And thus, she spent more time with them each and every day until they came to their second year. And that's when the fun really began.

Usagi found the courage to confess to all four of her teammates and, they realized their feelings toward her as well and thus, they accepted her feelings, all sharing a wonderful, passionate kiss one by one. From the time Usagi dreamed of having a prince and getting married, that all changed when she spent all her time with her Sailor Senshi team, now girlfriends. They began dating since then. All throughout high school and during college. They all went to the same college as well, after helping out Usagi study has hard as possible for her to get into the same university. And Usagi succeeded. They continued dating and studying together throughout their college years until they graduated, receiving their diplomas and then try to find jobs to earn enough money to buy a home.

It wasn't that easy for them to actually find jobs, but it took a while and they succeeded, including Usagi. They worked long and hard until they are able to combine their money to buy an apartment large enough for all five of them to live together. It makes them very happy, but Usagi feels that living in an apartment is not nearly enough. She still dreams of getting married and she knows exactly how to do that. Unexpectedly, Usagi found at least 3 jobs that pay big money, and combining all the other jobs her girlfriends applied to, Usagi begged them to borrow just enough to buy something super special. They were confused at first, since they still have to pay rent and all, they lent her some money, not all of it and Usagi is able to buy 5 diamond rings.

And by that time, Usagi insisted on taking her girlfriends out to a nearby park at sunset. She feels it's the right moment to propose to them. Her four girlfriends share a giggle and accept her offer. They left the apartment and arrived at the park just 15 minutes later. She gathered them up, knelt down on one knee and showed them her special gift to them…the five diamond rings for them and herself to wear. She proposed like she means it, telling them how much they mean to her, how they always warm her heart each and every day and then some. This brought tears to everyone's eyes as she slipped the rings on their fingers. They accepted her proposal and they became engaged.

A few more years went by and Usagi and her four girlfriends finally got married. Sure it was a little awkward, but they didn't mind it one bit. In fact, they didn't even bother to make an appointment with the church. Instead, they went alone altogether, wearing wedding gowns each of them bought for themselves and gathered around the chapel. Usagi led most of the wedding ceremony and it once again brought tears to her girlfriends' eyes. After exchanging vows and putting rings on each other's fingers, they sealed the deal by kissing each other passionately. And then, it was done. The five of them were now wives.

About a year later, after getting married, Usagi and everyone else found what they loved to do for careers. Rei and Minako became idols. Makoto became a professional chef while Ami became a math teacher. As for Usagi, she is just a housewife. After her hard days work earlier in the years, she decided to give herself a rest and just become a housewife for her beloved wives. Sure her cooking isn't as good as Makoto's, but she still puts her heart and soul into her food. At the very least, Makoto is more than willing to help her out.

So far, Rei and Minako's popularity as idols have grown incredibly fast, seeing how they sing together is so beautiful to everyone. They signed autographs and went to interviews from time to time, mostly for their upcoming albums or a Q & A session. But between all that, they still have the chance to give their time to their wives at home and go on dates, even though everyone is squealing like mad every time they see those two together. Usagi doesn't mind in the slightest. Overall, Usagi's life with her loving wives has been really perfect for her. And the same goes for the rest of the team.

Back to present time, Usagi sighs with bliss as she recalls all those events while resting her head on her hands on the small table where she and the rest were gathered. Rei just giggles as she gently shakes her main wife.

"Usagiiii~" she coos. "Hey, nap time is over~"

"Mmmm…five more minutes~" Usagi says.

Minako sweat drops. "It's been a half hour since dinner. She must have worked herself up again."

"That's our Usagi-chan~" Ami says. "The housewife she is~"

"I know how to wake her up~" Makoto says. She slides in a plate of cookies in front of the odango haired girl.

It takes a few seconds for her to sniff them before her eyes start to open. "Mmmmm…Mako-chan?"

"Ehehe~! Wakey, wakey~" Makoto says.

"You've been sleeping for a while," Minako adds. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just had wonderful dream," Usagi replies as she rubs her eyes.

"What's it about?" Rei asks.

"Us," the odango blonde replies. "How it all began, basically."

"Oh, that's right~" Makoto nods. "I remember. You fell in love with all of us instead of Mamoru, right?"

"And then we dated a while after," Minako adds.

"And then all of us pitched in to buy an apartment," Ami recalls. "We all had different kinds of jobs. But it was worth it."

"But then…Usagi-chan here~" Minako says as she puts both hands on her cheeks, blushing. "Wow, what a girl. We were all wondering what she was doing, getting 3 jobs for big money until she proposed to us. That day I will never forget~"

"Neither will we," Rei says. "Not even the wedding part. That was a big one."

"You mean our big day?" Makoto says. "Of course none of us would forget~! That was the best day of our lives. And it's all thanks to Usagi. She ran the ceremony herself~"

Usagi blushes and rubs the back of her head with her hand. "Awwwww, girls~! You're so kind~"

"That's because YOU were kind to us~" Rei says, gently putting her hands on her main wife's shoulders. "And we're very grateful for that."

"Being your wife is like a dream come true~" Minako says. "Heck, I remember the time you once were head over heels for Mamoru. But not anymore~" She winks and wiggles a finger.

"You've got us now~" Ami adds. "And that's more than enough~"

"We love you, Usagi~" Makoto says. "And we always will~"

All of them give a group hug with Usagi returning the favor. She sighs with bliss.

"Thank you…all of you," she whispers. "I'll love you all forever and ever."

 **A/N: Not much for this one, but it's kinda like a prologue. Hope you enjoyed this. Long and detailed reviews are appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
